


Never Again

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Burglary, Gen, Protective Peter, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Peter comes home to find his apartment, where you should be, broken into.





	Never Again

Peter’s night was a mess. He stopped four burglars and nearly got stabbed twice. He was more than happy to finally be making his way home. You were to be there waiting for him as you were every Friday night once you got off work. So, when Peter found his apartment door wide open and his belongings scattered and tossed everywhere as if someone had broke in, his heart hit the fucking surface.

Peter’s jaw clenched as the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end with every careful step he took through his apartment. Mail was all over the floor, the table in the kitchen was turned over as well as the couch in the living room. Broken class decorated the floor in the hallway thanks to the broken lamp and drops of blood stained the glass red.

“Y/n?” Peter asks, hoping you weren’t there.

That you got held up for a late shift and your phone died. Maybe you were still getting food for the both of you as you did every Friday. You were always getting food or Peter was coming home to a homecooked meal thanks to you. Maybe you got off early and went home and fell asleep. Something. Anything that wouldn’t put you in his apartment.

He crept into his room where picture frames were broken on the floor, the glass shards containing more blood. Panic was coursing through his veins the more blood he saw. There was, without a doubt, a struggle and no one would have been there beside you or even May. Everything stopped for a second when he saw your backpack on the opposite side of the room, textbooks and your college ID tossed from it.

“Y/n?” Peter says louder, keeping his voice as level as he could manage.

That's when he heard shifting from the closet. He moved towards it, preparing himself to put up a fight but when he ripped the door open, he found you. Your mouth was duct taped shut, blood cascading down your face due to a large laceration by your hairline. One of your eyes was already black and blue all while your hands were tied behind your back and your feet tied together.

“Shit.” Peter says as he kneels down in front pf you. “They still here?” He asks as he works on the duct tape and you shake your head in response as tears start to brim in your eyes. “Okay, I’m gonna get this off of you and get you cleaned up, okay?”

How could this happen? His place was always locked. No matter what. You always locked the door and he’s  _Spider-Man_. This is the very thing he’s supposed to be preventing but now you’re bleeding and bruised in his closet and you could have been killed. How could this happen?  _How the hell did he let this happen?_  He was torn between crying for you and the guilt or taking you to May’s and hunting down the people or person that did this to you, not stopping until he caught them.

“Wha-ho-wh....” Peter stammered, trying to gain the right questions. “Are....are you okay?” His voice is so soft you almost didn’t hear him.

Silence fell between you as you just stared at him with tears mixing with the still running blood from the wound on your head. You were horrified. You were sure that guy was going to kill you and he could have. He had a gun. He was twice your size and he could have.  _You could have died._

“Peter.” His name fell from your mouth as you let out a sob and your chest constricted.

“I’m here.”Peter says as he moves closer and wraps his arms around you, ignoring the lingering soreness from his night. “I-I’m sorry.” Peter says, his hand holding your head against his chest. “Uh, o-okay,” Peter swallows the hard lump in his throat as he pulls away and places his hands on your cheeks that were now partially raw from the adhesive. “Uh, I-how many?”

“One.” You croak.

“Okay,” Peter nods with a breath, fighting back his own tears. “H-uh, he didn’t...”

“No, no, no, no!” You shake your head with another sob. “Just roughed me up and tied me up and put me in here.”

Peter’s veins pumped with relief. You were injured but the worst didn’t happen. “Good,” Peter nods. “Let’s, uh, we’ll get you into the bath, okay? Gonna clean you up.”

You nod and Peter moves his hands to yours, helping you out of the closet. Once on your feet, Peter wrapped one of his arms around your shoulder and allowed you to lean into him. You walked with a slight limp thanks to the pain in your ribs from the struggle but you turned Peter down when he offered to carry you the few feet to the bathroom, certain it would only hurt more.

Once in the bathroom, Peter has you sit on the toilet seat as he runs the bath water and grabs a wash rag before wetting it and moving between your legs. The damp rag pressed against your head and you winced with the pain.

“What happened?” Peter asks, his voice calm despite his heart aching for you and his blood boiling, his skin itching to find the person that did this to you.

“I-I-I-” You stammer. “I don’t know. I, I was gonna make dinner and then there was a noise at the door and I thought maybe you lost your key but the noise kept going.” You retell the events with Peter’s undivided attention. “I was going to my bag when I heard the door slam open. I was trying to get my pepper spray. And...” You look at the caramel haired boy, noticing his black eye and you find yourself questioning how he does this every night. “I...I froze.” You shrug, shame filling your voice.

Peter tilted his head and stopped the dabbing. “Tha-that’s okay, you know? That’s normal. See it all the time.” Peter reassures before turning the water off to the bath. “What happened after that?”

“I mean, I didn’t freeze long, I tried to go out there, ya know? Like...you do it all the time so I went out and I had the pepper spray ready in one hand and my phone in the other but...Peter,” Your eyes widened as Peter knelt between your legs. “He was big, like way bigger than me and I should have just called you or the cops instead of trying to handle it myself so when he saw me, he came after me and we struggled with the pepper spray before he finally pulled out his gun and said he was gonna shoot if I screamed or tried anything.”

“Y/n...” Peter says as his eyes gloss over. His heart was shattering with every word that left your mouth.  _He should have been there._

“He took my phone and hit me with the butt of the gun and I woke up in the closet. I don’t know how long or anything. Peter, I should have-”

“No.” Peter cuts you off sharply. “You did fine. You did nothing wrong. You tried to protect yourself.”

“B-but I should have called you and now everything is a mess and we were supposed to have dinner.” You start rambling, looking away from him.

“I don’t care!” Peter shakes his head. “You really think I’m concerned about how the apartment looks? That you didn’t call? What if you did call? He could have heard you calling me or the cops and he could have killed you. Don’t apologize.” Peter kisses your forehead softly. “Let’s get you into the tub, okay? And then I’m gonna call May and-”

“No, no, no,” You shake your head as more tears brim and Peter’s brows furrow. “I know you’re gonna go out there but not tonight, please, Peter. I...I don’t wanna be alone.”

“Yeah,” Peter says quietly with the simple nod of his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” The word is completely shattered with your broken voice.

“Promise. I promise I’m not going anywhere and I promise, this is never gonna happen again. Never.”


End file.
